battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia
WIP, DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE ''''G'day mates, welcome to the Commonwealth of Australia! With a population of over 32 million, our homeland consists of the entire Australian continent, the island of Tasmania, and several other islands in Oceania. Following the prevention of our government's removal in a campaign referred to as "Operation ''Global Endeavour" by the United States, we have made a promise to both the Australian people and neighbouring countries that merged with us that we would maintain our role as the regional superpower (with the exception of New Zealand, as they wish to remain independent and maintain our close alliance). We maintain an "Australia First" policy, meaning that we put the interest of the Australian people first before getting involved in world conflicts, but we aren't going to just simply surrender if we are attacked 'cause we'll be ready for anything. Recruitment Application TBA Government of Australia Political Leadership TBA Territory TBA Homeland Defence Force The Homeland Defence Force is the homeland security branch of the Australian Defence Force, under the jurisdiction of the Department of Immigration and Border Protection as the successor to the Australian Border Force. Many characteristics are shared between the HDF and the United States Department of Homeland Security, as they focus on security issues affecting the country internally, rather than externally. Key components of the HDF include the Australian Coast Guard, the Australian Transportation Saftey Administration, the Australian National Guard, and the National Law Enforcement Committee. Almost all personnel in the Coast Guard and National Guard are reserve personnel aligned with any of the three major service branches. Australian Army The Australian Army is the primary land force of the Australian Armed Forces. The Army comprises of several infantry brigades and a number of airborne and armoured battalions, as well as reserve forces within the National Guard. The 1st, 3rd, and 7th Brigades are the only amphibious brigades within the Army, acting as the Amphibious Ready Element. Vehicles Troop Transport Helicopters Super Chinook.png|The CH-47 Super Chinook is an AFOH-designed variant of the original helicopter built by Boeing. The Army's supply of Super Chinooks are produced by Boeing's Australia division, under license from African defense manufacturer Denel. Firearms Pistols Glock 17.png|Glock 17 (9x19mm NATO) M1911A1.png|Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP) Assault Rifles M4A1.PNG|Colt M4A1 (5.56x45mm NATO) FAMAS G6.png|Nexter FAMAS-G4 (5.56x45mm NATO) XM8.JPG|Heckler & Koch M8A1 (7.62x51mm NATO) M8A2.jpg|Heckler & Koch M8A2 (5.56x45mm NATO) HK417.png|Heckler & Koch HK417 (7.62x51mm NATO) Light Machine Guns L86A2.png|Enfield L86A3 (5.56x45mm NATO) Sniper Rifles M82A1.jpg|Barrett M82A3 (.50 BMG) M200 Intervention.png|CheyTac M200A1 (.408 CheyTac) Arctic Warfare.png|Accuracy International SR-98 (7.61x51mm NATO) AW50.jpg|Accuracy International AW50 (.50 BMG) Submachine Guns H&K MP7.jpeg|Heckler & Koch MP7A1 (HK 4.6x30mm) P90.png|FN Herstal P90 (FN 5.7x28mm) Royal Australian Air Force TBA Royal Australian Navy TBA Surface Fleet Aircraft Carriers Amphibious Assault Ships Global Endeavour-class LHA.JPG|HMAS Global Endeavour (LHA-01) is based heavily on the America-class ships operated by the United States and meant to replace the Canberra-class LHDs. If needed, Global Endeavour-class ships can be used as light carriers, as they are capable of launching STOVL aircraft. Crocodile-class LPD.JPG|HMAS Crocodile (LPD-01), an Australian-built variant of the San Antonio-class operated by the United States Navy. Part of the agreement made with the U.S. following Operation Global Endeavour alongside the Global Endeavour-class LHAs. Corvettes Cruisers Destroyers Hobart Class DDG.jpg|HMAS Hobart (DDG-39) Anzac-class DDG.JPG|HMAS Anzac (DDG-69), an Australian-built version of the British Type 45/''Daring''-class destroyer. Frigates Type-1 Coastal Patrol Frigate.JPG|HMAS Adelaide (FFG-01) Minelayers Patrol Vessels Type-01 LPV.JPG|The Type 01 littoral patrol vessel (LPV) is one of the primary ships that make up amphibious task forces, serving as scouts prior to any landings by any of the Australian Army's amphibious brigades. Submarines Barracuda-class SSGN.JPG|HMAS Barracuda (SSN-79), the first nuclear-powered vessel to be commissioned into service with the RAN. Support Vessels Category:Nations/Navies